And What if I Forgot? An Avengers Story
by edit-your-life
Summary: Florence Elliot wakes up in a hospital in NYC, however rather than in 1947, it is 2015. She is unable to remember what happened to her and can only remember who she is, and her life before 1947. It is quickly revealed that she was captured by H.Y.D.R.A. for still unknown reasons and wants desperately to know why.
1. Chapter 1: I Am Not 93

There was a constant beeping sound, it was familiar but at the same time, the surrounding noises were foreign. Every part of my body felt slow and heavy, as if I just woke up from an long nap. I slowly forced my eyes open and attempted to sit up a little, arching my back as I did hearing various cracks in my back and shoulders. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital room, but everything looked so strange, like something I read in a book.

"Nurse, excuse me." I called out the door seeing a woman wearing what I assumed, and hoped, to be one of the nurses. "Doctor Garnett, the patient is awake." She sounded shocked as she ran quickly back into my room,

"Hello sweetie, can you tell me your name?" She smiled and I smiled back, however my smile quickly faltered and I shook my head.

"No." I looked down at the bed, as if what I was looking for was written on the sheets, "I do not remember." I shook my head a bit looking back up at her.

"Okay, you most likely have either retrograde or trauma induced amnesia and we will begin treatment after the diagnosis." The woman was calm and her voice was sweet.

"Or is it simply repressed memories?" I asked her. Strangely, the types of amnesia ran through my head as well as the causes. "I...I think I went to medical school." I looked up at the woman smiling surprised that I could remember something.

"Why would you say that?" She asked me looking down at her clipboard and what I assumed was my medical chart. The nurse did not sound condescending and she sounded like she believed me. I felt like I could trust her, however I had a strange feeling, as if someone near me was not to be trusted.

"Every kind of amnesia and their causes just ran through my head in a matter of seconds." I replied biting my lip nervously wondering how this applies to my memory loss. "Either you went to medical school or you are very well read. What is dissociate fugue?" The nurse asked, "It was formerly known as a psychogenic fugue" She continued and even though the term dissociate fugue meant nothing, I did know the term psychogenic fugue.

"It is caused by psychological trauma and is usually temporary may return. Someone with dissociate fugue disorder is unaware or confused about his or her identity and because of that will attempt to create new identities." I explained as the man the nurse called Doctor Garnett walked in.

"Doctor, either this girl is very well read in medical text, or she went to medical school." The nurse said, "However she only knows dissociate fugue by its former term, psychogenic fugue, which has not been the accepted term since 1948."

The doctor turned to look at me, "Miss, what war is being fought right now?" He asked me and I looked at him confused, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Great War." I replied simply, "Sorry, that is the European term. World War." I continued nodding my head confirming the slight cultural change in the name of the war.

"And what year is it?" He asked me, scribbling on the chart

"1947." I laughed nervously, "Why are you asking that? What year do you think it is?" I asked getting more and more nervous as the nurse and doctor gave each other worried looks. I quickly sat up straighter, which made my head spin and pulled the IVs out of my arm and kicked off the blankets, completely ignoring the nurse calling for me to stop. I pushed past the two of them and ran out of the room, all the loud talking overwhelming, but not nearly as overwhelming as the idea of not knowing who I was or what year it actually was worse. I spun around shakily watching everyone and stopping once I saw a window. I quickly walked over to it and put one hand against the glass looking outside.

"Miss," The doctor said putting his hand on his shoulder causing me to spin around in shock, "The date is July 28th and the year, the year is 2015." He continued calmly.

"If it was 2015, I would ninety three years old. I am not ninety three, I am twenty three!" I cried out. He did not look alarmed, more sympathetic. I was terrified and the feeling of distrust did not leave, however I quickly convinced myself I had that feeling was because this man was trying to tell me it was 2015, and not 1947.

"Nurse, call Captain America, see if he can confirm she is a victim of amnesia and not psychosis." He told the nurse.

"It is amnesia," I sighed crossing my arms over my chest, "I'm not insane Doctor." I continued slightly insulted, "And Captain America is dead. His plane crashed into the ocean and no one has seen him since the crash three years ago."

"No, he is alive. It was frozen and due to the super soldier serum, he was able to live while he was frozen, no part of him aging." Doctor Garnett explained as the nurse spoke to someone one the phone occasionally nodding. "If you were alive in the 1940s, then possibly that is how you are still alive. It is possible that you were frozen in a way that kept you alive."

"That sounds like something out of a Warwick Deeping novel." I scoffed at the absurdity but then froze trying to think of how it was possible that I was still alive if it was truly 2015.

"I know it sounds absurd miss, but it is quite possible. It was achieved by both Captain America as well as the Winter Soldier." Doctor Garnett smiled as if he was trying to calm me down, and thankfully it was working. "Doctor, Captain America is on his way now. He should be here momentarily."

The nurse smiled, "I believe you miss, if it is any consolation."

"Thank you." I smiled weakly. Captain America was a hero, and I was finally going to see him again, "What if he doesn't remember me?" I asked looking at the nurse. "I am sure he'll recognize you if he knew you before." The nurse smiled again as I heard collective gasps throughout the hospital,

"Well, here he is." I looked up and saw the Captain, and instantly felt dizzy just looking at him. I grabbed the wall next to me steadying myself, my head throbbing as the nurse repeatedly asked if I was alright. I nodded my head enough to get my point across and closed my eyes tightly waiting for the burning sensation to go away.

"Florence?" I looked up and saw him looking at me concerned, "Is that you?"

"Steve...is it really 2015?" I asked the feeling finally gone. Everyone was silent and the only noise were the occasional mechanical beeps of the equipment.

"You have a lot to catch up on." He laughed and I smiled more, "How much do you remember?" Steve asked standing in front of me.

I looked up at him thinking, that if I could remember being friends with him, and with James, then I would at least remember my own name, but I failed. Just thinking about who I was made my head hurt, and thinking about why I was still alive made my head feel like it was going to explode. I wanted answers, but I didn't want to be in pain.


	2. Chapter 2: I am Her

I watched as the the nurse and Steve talked. The doctor stood next to me and looked down from me to the chart, then back to me. The nurse occasionally nodded and then Steve would glance over at me. I shifted uncomfortably, the cold hospital floor burning against my feet.

"Okay, Miss Florence," The nurse began walking over to me smiling, "Ste...Mr. Rogers, confirms your story, however Doctor Garnett would like to keep you for observation overnight."

"Steve, can you stay with me for a while?" I asked quietly rubbing my arm nervously, "And could help me figure out what has happened since?" I offered trying to make it a more normal request.

"Of course Florence." Steve smiled, "I had Stark help me figure everything out, so it is only fair."

"Stark? As in Howard Stark?" I smile standing up a little more excitedly. Howard Stark was my role model, everything that he accomplished was brilliant. Even though he was framed by H.Y.D.R.A., I never believed it.

"No, his son. Tony Stark." Steve shook his head, "Is your memory returning?" He asked

"I feel like I remember the most random things, they just pop into my head randomly. I was not trying to remember anything in particular, it just happened." I sighed wishing I would remember something more useful rather than Howard and H.Y.D.R.A. tried to frame him.

"It's okay Florence." Steve smiled and put his hand on my arm comforting me, "If you remember anything else, just make sure you tell someone okay?"

"Don't baby me, I know how this works Steve." I laughed a little, "I went to medical school remember? I understand memory loss." I continued simply losing the teasing tone quickly.

"Can I take Florence with me Doctor?" Steve asked Doctor Garnett not looking at me, acting if I was not there. I sighed looking down and to the side dejectedly. I thought about what it would be like following him back to where ever Steve was living to speak with Howard's son.

"I'm sorry, you can stay here with her during visiting hours, however I think it is a good idea to hold her for observation. From the tests we have run already have indicated no physical injuries, other than minor injuries that have healed almost thirty years ago, which once more is conducive to her condition and story." Doctor Garnett explained giving Steve and I a calm smile.  
Steve placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him giving him a half smile trusting him and the Doctor's advice, or rather instructions. I looked down, the feeling of being on the receiving end of medical treatment odd and foreign to me. I was use to helping others, especially with mental treatment. I stood up a little straighter.

"I can tell when people are lying, I am a trained psychologist, not exactly a doctor I believe." I spoke quickly and clearly smiling a tiny bit proud of myself for remembering this.

"You're remembering things, that's great." The nurse smiled brightly, "Did anything trigger the memory returning?" She asked and I slowly nodded

"Doctor Garnett, you do not want to keep me for observation, but you have to. Are you required to by someone?" I asked looking at him cocking my head to the side slightly confused

The doctor sighed and nodded, "Yes, that is true." He smiled a little, "the moment that we ran your finger prints to attempt to learn your identity, and when they came up with your name, we were contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Naturally, I did not believe the men, however it was enough to make me believe them." He explained and I glanced over at Steve who looked annoyed and in slight disbelief.

"So, you did know who I was?" I asked not sure how I felt about this. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach and the idea I was here, and would have to remain here because S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to know more about me.

"I had my suspicions, however I chose not to make any assumptions miss." Doctor Garnett did not look happy with me and my questions and I took a small step closer towards Steve, the sinking feeling in my stomach growing. There was something that I did not trust about this man, and the more I stood with him the less I trusted the doctor.

Steve moved his hand from my shoulder to grab my hand and tug me slightly closer to him protectively. Whatever this man's intentions were, they scared me. "Florence is going to come back with me Doctor Garnett, I know a very competent doctor who can observe her condition." I could tell by the edge on Steve's voice that he had the same feeling I did. I had no idea what to do, or how I was supposed to respond to this feeling, and because Steve seemed to have the same feeling I did, I was even more nervous.

"No," The doctor clenched his jaw and pushed his sleeves up his arms to his elbows, "She will be staying here, and you will leave." I looked at the doctor's arm and then it hit me.

"You are a member of H.Y.D.R.A." I stated, fear lacing my voice. I tried to sound confident, hoping that the supposed doctor would at least be slightly intimidated by me, and if not, he would not try anything with Steve beside me.

"That is correct." He replied simply, "We've known who you were since you arrived here, and you have been here for a very long time Miss Florence." I stepped back and tightened my grip on Steve's hand terrified now. Whoever this man actually was, I had been in this hospital for a long time.  
Within a matter of seconds, Steve had grabbed my arm pulling us into a sprint away from the doctor, if he even was a doctor, and out of the hospital. I was in tears, my legs wobbling but strangely strong enough to run. If I had been in a coma for any longer than a day or so, my legs would have been extremely weak and running would be nearly impossible.

We kept running for a while until we reached a massive tour with a huge glowing 'A' circling the roof. I was panting heavily, the bottom of my feet bloody and cut up throbbing in pain. I felt a sharp burning pain in my chest and I tried to calm myself down Steve still clutching my hand tightly, all the adrenaline masking the pain from Steve nearly crushing my hand.

"Cap...what's wrong?" A man stood in front of us. He was black and had short black hair, appearing to be a military cut and was wearing a light grey sweatshirt with the faded words "Air Force" printed on it and a pair of mesh shorts, as well as black socks and sneakers. "Who is this?" He asked glancing over at me, "Did you kidnap someone from a hospital?" He demanded shocked.

"This is Florence Elliot, she is a friend of mine from before the war." Steve said simply. His hand was wrapped around my arm behind my back and I was staying very close to his side. I could feel the warmth of his skin through the thin hospital clothing and I felt much better. I still was shaking slightly, but I calmed down significantly.

"How?" He asked looking at me but he appeared calm, as if he already knew the answer.

"I do not remember. I believe I have suffered trauma induced memory repression at the hands of H.Y.D.R.A." I spoke quickly and quietly cutting off Steve before he could explain my situation.

"Memory repression?" He nodded understanding, "Similar to Bucky then. At least we know how to get your memories back then." The man walked up to me and smiled sympathetically

"Was Bucky controlled by H.Y.D.R.A. as well?" I asked Steve looking up at him near positive I would be correct.

All Steve did was nod sadly and I bite my lip feeling guilty for bringing it up, "Do you think that is how he is still alive? Unless someone else is now Bucky." I muttered

"No, Bucky is alive." Steve nods smiling happily, and for good reason. Steve and James were extremely close and always were with each other whenever I saw either of them.  
I nod and smile a little to myself. James and I were close, but I never really spent much time with him since he was always with another girl. I smiled to myself even more, once again proud that I remembered something more.

"Steve, I believe that the memory loss is only affecting my memories surrounding S.H.I.E.L.D or H.Y.D.R.A, or more importantly, what happened to me." I sighed. Steve spun me around a little placing both hands on my shoulders this time

"If you remember anything, anything at all, it's progress and it is great." Steve smiled brightly and the other man seemed excited as well, "This is Sam Wilson he worked with those with PTSD, and along with a few others he helped Bucky with remembering everything that he forgot." he explained and the man, Sam, waved slightly and I reciprocated the gesture smiling a tiny bit.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sam." I smiled not paying full attention to him or what I was saying, my attention was fully drawn to the man who just stepped out of the massive glass doors. "Stark…." I mumbled looking at him, tears welling up in my eyes

"Tony, go back inside, please." Steve called out and Tony looked at Steve confused and continued walking down the steps towards us

"What's wrong Capsic...oh my god you look exactly like her!" Tony yelled pointing at me, "My father had pictures of a woman who looked exactly like you."

I shook my head, "I do not just look like her Tony," I began walking closer to him, ignoring Steve tugging lightly on my hand pulling my back away from him, "I am her."


	3. Howard Stark

"You," Tony Stark asked me poking my forehead as if that was the real test to see if I was who I claimed to be. "You are Florence Elliot?"

I nodded slowly confused, "How do you know who I am? I only spoke with Howard for a short period of time." I sighed not thinking that I could possibly have had such an impact on Howard.

"Oh, he remembered you, and quite fondly. There are some old pictures of the two of you in his old study." He smiled but it was an unfriendly smile, he had some sort of ulterior motive behind his smile.

I nodded my head slightly and smiled at the memory of working with Howard. It was like a rush, thinking about him, thinking about everything Howard and I had done during the aftermath of the war. I was in charge of observing interrogations, and that was the best Agent Carter could do for the me, and I had the opportunity to aid during the interrogations of criminals. I assumed they were criminals at least, I knew that I watched these interrogations, but had no memory of them.

"He's mentioned you in a couple of the videos, said you are some kind of emotion whiz." Tony's voice was coated in a mocking tone and I did trust it. He looked exactly like his father, and though Howard often had a condescending view of people, especially the soldiers that we worked with, and especially those who tried to flirt with me, however Tony was worse. He treated everyone like they were beneath him.

"The term is profiling, I believe." I smile a little turning to face Steve, "But your friend is right. I read people's facial expression, what the way they move and conduct themselves, and I use the small details to learn the big picture about them." I explained to Tony without looking at him. It hurt to talk to Tony, to look at him and be reminded of Howard every second.

"So how is it that you don't speak like Steve did?" Tony asked me crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because she was not frozen in a block of ice." Steve had a joking tone but I could hear how the words stung him, "She was under the control of H.Y.D.R.A." He continued and glanced over to me, attempting to read me like I read everyone else.

"You're a member of H.Y.D.R.A.?" Tony yelled

"Not what he said." I replied, "He said I was under the control of H.Y.D.R.A. not that I was a member." I continued a little insulted

"Okay then, so please explain to me the difference between being under the control of H.Y.D.R.A. and being an agent of H.Y.D.R.A.?" Tony asked me and I flinched back at his accusatory tone and Steve put his hand back on my shoulder.

"I can…I cannot tell you. I have no idea what I did when I was under control because I cannot remember anything that has to do with H.Y.D.R.A." As I got more and more upset my voice rose, "I was held at a hospital for some period of time in a coma and I do not know why I was held there, or why I am still alive! I want answers, and I want to go home to my family and only one of those things can happen! All I want is to figure out who I am and you are treating as if I am a H.Y.D.R.A. agent." I yell at Tony clenching my fists ready to hit him. Everyone stood speechless and Tony looked completely shocked, "I hope that your father did not teach you to act like this, he was a good friend of mine and would unever /u treat someone like this!" I was shaking and tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Florence, come with me." Steve grabbed my arm and though his touch was controlling and forceful, his face was calm and sympathetic. We quickly walked away from the others into the building and up an elevator. "Florence, you have to understand, we've been having a lot of issues lately here. A robot that could think for itself destroyed an entire city, aliens, two gods, and S.H.I.E.L.D. was taken over by H.Y.D.R.A." Steve put his hands on my shoulders and sighed.

"So you simply do not trust me?" I asked smiling but fighting back the tears.

"They do not trust you." Steve responded softly, "I trust you, Bucky trusts you, they'll learn eventually." He smiles and I smile as well then my face drops

"Bucky?" I demand, "Is he here?" I stand up a little straighter excitedly

"Not at the moment, but later today." Steve explained and I nodded

"Okay." I nodded disappointed but understanding. I remember the three of us, Steve, Bucky and I, always being together, the two boys were always getting into trouble and I was doing everything that I could to avoid following suit, often spending full days at the university or a lab never coming home for a week at a time, only to avoid getting into more trouble, or fall more in love with Bucky. As memories trickled into my mind, I felt tears well up in my eyes. Memories of my family from when I was a child, then school as I grew older, and then falling in love with Bucky.

"More memories?" Steve asked me glancing over at me and I simply nodded not wanting to betray any other emotions, "Good or bad?" Steve was always the one that was concerned about us, Bucky never let him worry about him but I found it more endearing and I laughed a little.

"Both, mostly good though. I miss my family," I look down at the shining floors, immaculately cleaned, "I miss my friends." I continued quietly

"Well it's good that you have Bucky and I then." Steve smiled and rubbed the top of my head messing up my hair.

"Stop that." I laugh knocking his hand off my head with the back of my hand. I look up at Steve, however slowly I stopped looking at him and began looking past him, at a wall that was covered in names, names of those who had died. "That's my name…my name is on there. Why is my name on that wall! Who thought I was dead!?" I scream shaking tears falling from my eyes. I turned around facing Steve, seeing Tony had walked up behind him, followed by the other people who we met when Steve first took me to the tower.

"My father," Tony began, "He was the one who reported you dead. He couldn't…couldn't handle any other answer, it was easier for him to accept that you were dead rather than think of what could have happened to you." He explained as he walked slowly over to me

"Howard, was the one that had me declared dead?" I asked through the tears and Tony nodded, "Well, I'm obviously not." I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down, "Sorry for the mental lapse there, I am still, not use to being awake."

Steve hugs me lightly and rubs the top of my head again, "Let's focus on getting you adjusted to this era," Tony laughed and both Steve and I turned and glared at him, "Then we can worry about the memories."

"All I want, is to know whether or not I killed people when I was under the control of H.Y.D.R.A. and to know what happened to cause me to lose my memories." I sighed rubbing my arm and leaning into Steve's side a little, something I would always do when I was scared of something, or usually someone.

"The Avengers will help you with that." Tony smirked and I smiled a little.


End file.
